In the recent past, great advances have been made in developing stain-resistant carpets and in developing cleaning solutions capable of removing stains from carpets without damaging the underlying material.
Still, improvements are needed in the manner in which carpets are cleaned. For example, carpet cleaning in most households involves a full carpet cleaning in which a homeowner either hires a professional or rents industrial equipment in order to complete the task. Otherwise, carpets are typically spot cleaned using a carpet cleaning fluid that is sprayed onto the carpet and then scrubbed using a rag or other similar scrubbing tool. Spot cleaning, however, can be a tedious process that often requires a person to gather several cleaning items and kneel and scrub over the spill. Unless gloves are worn, the hands of the user may be exposed to the harsh cleaning solutions. Also, the user typically has to get relatively close to the area being scrubbed, which can lead to the inhalation of fumes given off by the cleaning solution. Further, many carpets can become damaged should the carpet be scrubbed using too much force and/or scrubbed in an irregular motion.
Thus, a need currently exists for an improved carpet cleaning device or apparatus that is capable of cleaning stains and spills that may be present on a carpet.